Tattoo
by Zipit-Cinderella
Summary: Based on FRIENDS episode. Roderich gets a tattoo as a surprise for Gilbert. High school AU, human names


So basically a high school AU one-shot with Hetalia, and because they are awesome, it's about PruAus. (More of a writing exercise, so please forgive me if it sucks, I'm working on it.)

Based on the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. episode where Rachel gets a tattoo.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, take credit for the works of Hetalia or FRIENDS. I don't own them nor make any money of this – writing fanfiction is just fun =D

Enjoy~

* * *

The sun above their heads seemed to glare at them, showing no mercy now that class was finished for the day and they were off to the bus stop to get home. Roderich tried to suppress a sigh as his bag felt heavier with each step. Elizaveta, walking alongside him, showed her bother by releasing a long, loud breath.

"Finally, I thought this day was never going to end! I swear, if they don't fix the AC soon, the building is either going to up in flames, or every kid dies from overheating."

Roderich fought back a smile. His friend's rants were at times quite entertaining – as long as they weren't directed at you, _then_ you are in deep trouble. Either way, the girl's words always held some truth in them, no matter how hard you tried to deny it.

"You okay?"

He met the concerned green gaze, "I am fine, Eliza, just a bit hot is all. Although, I could turn out to be the first victim at the drop of a hat."

"Oh no, you don't! If I can bear through this then so can you. Come on, soldier!" She grabbed his hand and proceeded to half drag him to the bus stop some distance away.

Soon they could make out the forms of six people already standing at the stop. Feliciano was happily talking to everyone; Lovino was trying to avoid getting caught by Antonio; Francis was trying to get closer to Lili, who was safely guarded behind Vash.

"By the way," Elizaveta slowed her march and turned her head to look at him, "Do you feel anything still? It should not be that sore, I think, but you never know. Wow, taken out of context that sounds like something completely different," she giggled.

Roderich gave his friend an uncertain glance before shaking his head. "Really, Eliza, for such a bright young woman your mind tends to frequent the gutter."

"And you just noticed?"

Roderich huffed, dropping the matter. Adjusting his glasses, the sun seemed to shine even brighter. Elizaveta regarded her friend fondly. Then her lips curved into a not-so-concealed mischievous smile. "Hey," she said to get Roderich's attention again. "Have you showed it yet?"

The brunet's face twitched slightly, trying not to grimace. "No… And I'm not sure I will."

"What!" Eliza exclaimed, aghast. "Why? The whole point in getting it was to show that tin-top that you could!"

Roderich sighed. "_Ja_, I know, but—"

"Know what you need?" Eliza interrupted. Roderich shook his head. "A show off! Come on!" Once again the Hungarian girl tugged at his arm, this time setting a pace close to running. No use resisting, for Roderich's part, since the vigorous girl already had her mind set.

In a few moments they finally reached the bus stop, Roderich feeling more out of breath than before and glasses askew. Francis, giving up on his previous task, turned to greet the two, raised eyebrow at their rush.

"No need for 'aste, _mes amis_, the bus is yet to come. Although, if you seek to spend some more time with me, it can certainly be arranged," he purred, winking flirtatiously.

Elizaveta shot him a look, "I only need as much time as necessary, and God no more, thank you very much. Anyway, there's something I meant to say – in general," she spoke, addressing all present.

"What is it?" Lili asked from her spot by her brother.

Roderich reached for her arm, once he'd calmed. "Please, don't, no," he implored, hushed.

"Oh, yes," the brunette girl whispered back. "First things first: RODERICH GOT A TATTOO!"

.

Ah, yes.

There it was, as bright as the evening star. And this particular star was staring him right in the face. He, Roderich Edelstein, of the well standard family that he is, has gone and got a tattoo. And why? Because of _him_.

Gilbert Beilschmidt – his boyfriend.

Well, to be honest, Gilbert had been the catalyst of it all; the rest simply…happened. The self-proclaimed Prussian had been his usual self – for better and for worse – and there had come that moment, how it began is hardly remembered, but it had a simple point, which Roderich could recall clearly:

"_Oh, you're too much of a priss to get a tattoo! Too much of a wuss, too."_

Indeed, just one talk with Elizaveta and it was off to the tattoo shop. Being the best friend that she is, Elizaveta took her part as moral support and knew just the right buttons to push so he didn't back out. Already having a tattoo herself (a sword entangled in flowers), she told him he could do it.

And he did.

_Mein Gott._

.

Roderich groaned quietly, awaiting what he couldn't prevent.

The group gasped, mostly in surprise, though some were delighted.

"Really? Vee, that's so cool!" Feliciano bounced over to the bespeckled boy. "Let me see, let me see!" he urged.

More urging came from the rest (apart from Lovino and Vash, who were sceptic of the idea) and Roderich felt a bit dizzy. Eliza stepped closer and said gently, "Listen, if you can't even show a few friends, how on Earth will you handle showing Gilbert?"

"Ah-ha, so it is that kind of surprise then," Antonio laughed. "Well, go on, might as well."

Roderich sighed and, trying to ignore the stares, moved his hand to his left side to move back his shirt and pants.

"Oh ho ho, we get a nice lookie I see," the French blond chortled.

"Shut up, Francis."

The skin of his left hip was adorned by a two thumbs large Prussian eagle, easy yet flattering in details, black and without a crown. It was definitely something Gilbert would recognize. Roderich had wanted to get the tattoo, but he did not want to make it so obvious or visible, especially for his parents – that would not be a fun conversation. But it had worked out; the tattoo was meant to be revealed mostly in, um, _intimate_ circumstances.

Feliciano and the rest leaned in a bit closer to see. Francis whistled. "Oh la la! Not bad, _mon cher_."

"Very tasteful," agreed Antonio.

"Ve~ It's really nice, Roderich. Right, _fratello_?" Feli asked his brother. Lovino mumbled something, seemingly not giving a damn.

Lili stepped a bit closer, still looking at the inked form. "I think it's cute."

Vash, the blond Swiss who had known him since early childhood, faced Roderich with a stern face. "So, you did it?" A simple however strange question, though Roderich understood what he meant and nodded. Vash's gaze didn't ease. "Unnecessary, don't you think? You know you will have it all your life."

"I know that, and it was my own decision, and I do not regret it." It was true. Getting such response from the lot encouraged him and he felt surer now than before.

"I'm sure Gilbert will like it too," Lili said, smiling up at him.

"What the- What made you say that?!" Vash exclaimed, shocked by his sister's insinuation.

Lili's cheeks dusted a light pink. "Just a thought," she answered.

"By the way," Elizaveta interrupted, addressing Antonio and Francis, "do you guys know where Gilbert is? I expected him to be around somewhere. Did his giant ego finally roll away from him?"

Roderich _should_ be insulted for Gilbert, but given the boy's character the notion wouldn't be much of a surprise. It was simply one of the things that made up his love; quirks and all.

Antonio shook his head, "Not exactly. He was kicked out of class earlier, so he's probably…"

The sound of a motorcycle coming closer tuned out what he was saying. And speak of the devil; Gilbert slowed to a stop next to the group, grinning as only he could.

"_Hallo_! The awesome me has come to grace you with my awesomeness!" Same as always. The albino Prussian looked at everyone, finally locking eyes with Roderich; red meeting violet. "Oi, _prinzessin_," he said. "I couldn't catch you the other day, where did you go?"

Roderich could tell that Gilbert was curious, and maybe a tenth concerned – the boy would never admit it, but he always got that way whenever he could not get in contact with Roderich; he was a bit protective (*cough* and possessive *cough*) – but Roderich felt himself freeze up, not really knowing what to do or where to begin.

…"Roderich has got a tattoo!"

Turns out Feliciano couldn't wait and just threw it out there.

Gilbert stopped short, looking from Roderich to Feli and back. He huffed. "Yeah, right, sure he does." He did not sound at all convinced.

"It's true, _mon ami_, we 'ave seen it," Francis chipped in. "Go on," he told Roderich.

Taking a deep breath (not sure why) he stepped forward and once again let the sun shine down on his tattoo marked hip. Gilbert said nothing. From his seat on his motorcycle he leaned forward, looking intently at the tattoo. Still not saying anything. For once, he did not seem to have much to say.

"S-so…" He swallowed. "What do you think?"

Hesitantly, Gilbert reached out a hand, stroking the skin around the ink lightly with a finger. Roderich regarded him, waiting, his heart beating a bit harder in his chest. The albino was acting all dumbstruck.

"It…" he mumbled, Roderich almost missed it. "I mean, it's… wow."

Roderich felt his whole body flutter. That certainly went better than expected, he thought, releasing the breath he had desperately been holding. His skin seemed to become even more sensitive as Gilbert kept caressing it.

"So… I don't know, is it…" Gilbert finally looked up and the two held the gaze, both completely in their own world. "Is it sore or can you…do stuff?" Gilbert asked, his red eyes containing a strong, enthralling fire. Electricity sparked between their skins, spreading all through them.

The sound of honking broke the trance, alerting them, and everyone else, of the approaching bus. Snapping out of it, Roderich readjusted his bag and proceeded to take a seat behind Gilbert, who restarted the engines. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, admitting to giving it a small squeeze, he laid his head on his shoulder and looked at the others (Eliza, Francis and Antonio looking far too smug).

"See you tomorrow!" And the couple was off, having more important and interesting things to do.

Elizaveta grinned for herself, quite satisfied with the outcome and prepared a questioning about details in the morning. Lili and Eliza shared a quiet giggle while the others went on the bus – the master giving her apprentice a conspiratorial wink.

* * *

What do ya think? Too slow? Too pointy? Too late? Good enough for review – I hope so! Have a nice day ^J^


End file.
